Kol's Playhouse
Kol's "Playhouse" is a safe-house located in a tomb within Lafayette Cemetery and can be found near the Gatreaux Family tombs. It is where the Original vampire, Kol Mikaelson, had worked with witches to plot against his brother, Klaus, in 1914. It housed a lab where Kol's witches would combine magic and science to perform Kemiya, creating dozens of Dark Objects that were then stored and kept there. After a falling out with his witch followers, the safe house was sealed by the magic of Mary-Alice Claire, only being able to be unlocked by a descendant of hers a century later. History In the early 1900s, Kol plotted against his brother, Klaus, allying himself with some of the witches of New Orleans. He brought them to the playhouse, a secret location where they could practice Kemiya to create Dark Objects in preparation for altering a White Oak Ash Dagger so that it would work on Klaus. They spent a long time working there, keeping hidden while they practiced and planned. Throughout The Originals Series Season Two In Chasing the Devil’s Tail, Kol brought Davina Claire to the tomb that housed his playhouse, telling her about its history as a home base for him and his witch allies back when he went against Klaus in the early 20th century. He explained that it has been sealed by the magic of her ancestor and that only a Claire witch could open it back up. After convincing her that he wasn't trying to hurt her, Kol used Davina's blood to re-open his old lair, bringing her inside. She was surprised to see how many old relics were within and he explained that when he was a vampire, he could take whatever he wanted. Kol also told her about how it housed many dark objects that had now been spread throughout the city, out of his reach. He told her about the practice of Kemiya and revealed the White Oak Ash Dagger that he had kept hidden in the playhouse for a century, telling her his plan to have her use Kemiya to change the silver dagger to gold, so it would work on Klaus, unlike any of the other daggers. It was a plan he had started with Mary-Alice, a century prior, but had not given up on. In The Brothers That Care Forgot, Davina went to the playhouse to break down some of the dark objects, making them a liquid that she could digest, harnessing the Dark Magic they had been imbued with to strengthen her own power. In Sanctuary, Davina had fallen asleep in the playhouse while Kol prepared to work on the dagger. When Davina awoke, she assured Kol that she wasn't having second thoughts before they were interrupted by the discovery that her friends Marcel and Josh had gone missing. Davina brought Aiden to the playhouse, much to Kol's annoyance since it was becoming a not-so secret lair. They perform a locator spell on Josh and discuss their plan to rescue the vampires before leaving. In The Devil is Damned, after being hexed and cursed to die in a matter of days by Finn, Kol went to Klaus for help. When he wasn't helped by him, Kol retreated to the playhouse where he broke down and openly wept. He picked up the Fauline diamond and left. In I Love You, Goodbye, Kol fell victim to his curse but beforehand, he retreated to the cemetery and took the record player out of the playhouse to dance with Davina outside. In Exquisite Corpse, Davina visits the playhouse while she researches a way to bring Kol back from the Ancestral Plane. Trivia *One of the White Oak Ash Daggers was kept hidden and stored in the playhouse for over a century. *The playhouse had an extensive lab set-up, aiding in the practice of Kemiya. *A record player was kept there in 1914, playing music for the witches as they worked. It remained there for a hundred years. When Kol returned, the record player still worked and played for the first time in a century. *Interestingly, both Kol and his mother, Esther, kept their bases of operations in Lafayette Cemetery. Gallery Normal TheOriginals207-1092.jpeg|Kol outside the entrance Normal TheOriginals207-1126.jpeg|The tomb that houses the playhouse Normal TheOriginals207-1629.jpeg|Kol and Davina practice Kemiya Normal TheOriginals214-0400.jpeg| The exterior of the mausoleum Normal_TheOriginals207-1657DavinaKaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals207-1866Kaleb.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1213Davina.jpeg Normal_TheOriginals208-1226Davina.jpeg TOA02-04-Kol-Astrid-The Devil's Star-Mary-Alice.png TOA03-03-Astrid-Mary-Alice-Dagger.png TOA03-07-Kol-Astrid-Mary-Alice.png To212_121Davina.jpg To212_124DavinaKaleb.jpg To212 130DavinaKaleb.jpg To212_320DavinaKalebAiden.jpg To212_333DavinaKalebAiden.jpg TO 214 0155DavinaKaleb.jpg TO 214 0198DavinaKaleb.jpg TO 214 0204Kaleb-Davina.jpg TO_214_0415KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_0431Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0438KalebRebekahv.jpg TO 214 0446Kaleb.jpg TO_214_0450KalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1014DavinaKalebRebekahv.jpg TO_214_1022Davina-Kaleb.jpg See also Category:Locations Category:Residential Location Category:Mikaelson Family Category:Cemeteries